


Top Ten Greatest Hits

by Heartofaquamarine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the end of Shadowkeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofaquamarine/pseuds/Heartofaquamarine
Summary: In which a confrontation does not entirely go as planned.





	Top Ten Greatest Hits

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of Shadowkeep. Written with my main Guardian in mind; an Awoken Warlock with Leeroy Jenkin's tendencies. Not a very long or serious piece.

"We are your Salvation."  
  
The small part of the Deep that made up the copy of the Guardian smiled at the original across the field of flowers. She stood there, battered and bruised; the injuries received from the Nightmares of the pyramid hadn't been restored yet. She still held her submachine gun in one hand, the clip empty. Not that it mattered. She couldn't do anything here. This was the Deep's world. From the sky to the plants to the Guardian, nothing here could harm it. Even she seemed to understand this. She made no attempt to reload, her fingers relaxed on the grip, away from the trigger. Her gaze was not sharpened, the way she targeted her foes. In fact, her entire body seemed rather...relaxed?

"So umm...what was that just now?" The Guardian asked.

"We were showing you the failure of the Light." responded the Deep. "We thought that would be obvious."

"No. I mean I get that." she waved her hand flippantly "but why did you choose those Nightmares to represent those failures? They were pretty bad choices to use on me."  
  
"They all sealed the Light away, and you suffered for it."  
  
"Humanity suffered for it, sure. Loads of Guardians suffered for it, sure. But me? Like, my own personal experience? I don't know if you noticed but," she shrugged "I killed them. All of them. Those aren't my failures. You just had me relive my victories. Crota? Blasted him in the face. Ghaul? We had a dawnblade duel and I won. Fikrul? I literally go down there about once a month or so and kill him again."

She took a step forward, and now the two dopplegangers met each other's gaze properly for the first time. There was no fear on her face, no suspicision. "You want to show me some other victories of mine? How about some big Vex minds? Those are always fun to kill. Or how about that time I actually beat Ikora at chess? Or how about," she clicked her fingers. "Oryx. You remember Oryx right? How I killed him, and then went on to kill that big ass worm Xol just to top things off? Showing me my worst fears? Ha! You barely scratched my top ten best moments!"  
  
She reached forward and grabbed her copy by the scruff of the tattered robe they both wore. "But don't worry lady. I'm sure whatever you are, you can find a place in that list. Maybe number seven."  
  
Then, with a grin that only a particularly over-dramatic Guardian could have, she slammed her face forward and headbutted the Darkness right in the nose.


End file.
